


Credit Cupid

by rancordesherzens



Series: SuperCorp [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Lena Luthor, Cat Grant cheering on the gay, Credit Score, Did I tag smut?, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Kara Danvers, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena is paying, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Reporter Kara Danvers, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, being financially stable is hot, gaymess kara danvers, money for under your pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancordesherzens/pseuds/rancordesherzens
Summary: "Kara I love you. I’m just worried you’ll never find your soul mate if you’re too damn busy shoving sticky buns down your throat or hanging upside down from the ceiling in a boutique and singing at the top of your lungs when they first meet you. First impressions unfortunately mean a lot to us humans and you suck at them.”Kara smacked her lips and frowned, “I am not an alien and that was one time, Alex"ORLena has no problem showing Kara that she is the perfect woman for her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923997
Comments: 143
Kudos: 838





	1. Chapter 1

Credit Cupid

rancordesherzens

~~Two-shot.~~ Three-Shot.

No powers AU.

Alex ran into Noonan’s like she had a strict schedule to keep or something. She eyed the room and didn’t see her sister anywhere. She ordered a black coffee and yogurt with oats. Once she got her two items she picked her favorite booth. There was a nicely dressed business woman sitting at the table next to it but Alex couldn’t see her face as it was somewhat obscured by a curtain of dark hair as she looked down at her phone.

She sat down and sent a quick text to her sister.

_6:01 am_

**Alex:** Ur late

Kara replied instantly.

_6:01 am_

**Kara:** I know! I’m around the corner!

_6:02 am_

**Alex:** I will leave ur ass and eat this on the way to the hosp

Alex laughed almost wickedly as she sent it.

_6:02 am_

**Kara:** Noooooooo! Please! I really am around the corner! Wait for me! 2 seconds!

As Alex read the message her sister was sprinting down the sidewalk beside the coffee shop. She looked up at her and the business woman watched her too. Probably wondering why her goofball sister was running and not in exercise clothes.

Kara waved at Alex as she entered Noonan’s and she hopped over the stanchion and crowd control rope since no one else was in the line. Alex rolled her eyes. The Noonan’s employee smiled brightly at her. The business woman laughed lightly at her sister before watching her a moment longer and then returning her attention to her phone.

The blonde ordered a large caramel frappuccino, three sticky buns, and an apple. She plopped down across from Alex and quickly tucked into her meal as she greeted her.

Kara leaned back and flexed her arms a little in her blue long sleeve shirt as she stretched her back and neck out in their booth. She had just devoured her breakfast and even snagged a juice towards the end and Alex was still staring at her and judging her. Her ponytail swung side to side as her neck popped lightly.

“Alex stop glaring at me. Please. It hurts.”

“I’ll stop when you stop eating like a pre-teen boy. It’s so annoying that you eat like that and still stay fit. I keep a fucking food diary and work out constantly to look like this.”

The blonde huffed, “I work out a lot too. I go on runs and I cycle several times a week.”

“And you do plyo shit too.”

Kara nodded, “Well yeah. I asked you to join me. A well rounded-”

“Pfffft. Bah! I hate your metabolism. Sometimes I wonder if you’re an alien.”

Kara laughed, “I’m not an alien.” Kara heard a quiet laugh from the table behind her and fought the urge to turn around.

“You sure? It would explain how weird you are.” Alex smiled playfully.

“I’m pretty sure. Don’t you think I’d have some kind of abilities or something that would manifest by now? Something would have screamed ‘alien’ by now right?”

Alex laughed, “Other than crazy good metabolism and energy levels? Those both sound like alien abilities to me. You’re 27 and still bounce around and even act like a child still in middle school. There’s no way you’re human.”

Kara pouted, “Just...just because I’m energetic doesn’t make me immature or an alien. I am a mature human adult, Alexandra Danvers.”

Alex laughed. “Right. Why did your last relationship end, Kara Danvers?”

Kara scoffed, “Rude. You are so rude. You know why it ended.”

“Because you’re too energetic and you spend an insane amount of money on junk food. You drove her completely crazy.”

Kara crossed her arms, “It’s...I mean. Those are NOT the only reasons and besides it’s my money and I budget for my food! AND it is not my fault that...I can’t be still for long periods of time...I like to do things and go places...what’s wrong with that? I can still hang out and watch movies at the end of the day.”

“Kara, you are a lot to handle. Have you tried dialing it back? Like any? Have you? God, if you are trying and this is the result then I am legit scared right now.”

“Alex.” Kara whined.

“I mean. Kara I love you. I’m just worried you’ll never find your soul mate if you’re too damn busy shoving sticky buns down your throat or hanging upside down from the ceiling in a boutique and singing at the top of your lungs when they first meet you. First impressions unfortunately mean a lot to us humans and you suck at them.”

Kara smacked her lips and frowned, “I am not an alien and that was one time. The support beams in that boutique were perfect for inverted sit ups and those acoustics were pretty amazing. I regret nothing. She didn’t see that I was clearly a catch and it was her loss.” Kara heard that quiet laugh from behind her again.

Alex finished her yogurt, “While I find you annoying adorable, most people find your antics...well...look, I know...you’ll find someone. Somehow.” She raised her eyebrows at her sister, “One day.”

“Real vote of confidence there. Thank you.” Kara deadpanned.

Alex stuck her tongue out at Kara and she couldn’t resist doing it back. “You give me some pointers then, oh wait, Kelly asked _you_ out. She flirted with you. She took those steps because all you could do was blush and forget basic English. Maybe you’re the alien? What is your native language?”

“Hey, fuck you! I was not _that_ bad.”

“Rude. You so were! We may not be related by blood, but we are sisters and we both act pretty dumb...around pretty women.”

“How are you going to find your soulmate then, Kara? Just walk up to her and be like hey I’m a ball of energy and eat like a kid, but I’m loyal! Want to date? Because that sounds more like a pet adoption ad.” Alex imitated her sister.

Kara squinted at her and huffed quietly, “Oh well...I just wish I could hand her an application and tell her that I may eat like a kid and never really slow down, but I’ve held my job for 8 years, I’ve been promoted several times, I have a nice apartment, excellent credit, I am loyal, outgoing, and I love to travel and I’m always down for cuddles.”

“Oh geez, don’t forget to tell her about your obsession with puppies, potstickers, and painting.”

Kara nodded and laughed, “Yup, I am _quite_ the catch. My future wife will see that. And she won’t be sarcastic and mean about it like you are.”

Alex laughed at her, “Well, I am your sarcastic sister and I have a reputation to uphold. And really, you want her to know your credit score too?”

“Uh, yes. It’s the sexiest thing about me. I find that a woman with a great score is pretty hot. Someone out there has got to think the same thing right?”

“Oh yeah? Sure. What if...she has a great score but a shit face?” 

Kara reached across the table and smacked her. “Rude. So, so rude. Eliza would be so disappointed by you if she heard you say that.”

The older sister glared playfully. “Good thing Mom isn’t here then. So, would you consider dating a total stranger if she walked up, looked pretty and just showed you her good credit score?” Alex was totally joking, but of course her sister was not.

“Yes!” Kara grinned. She really would. If the woman was single, pretty, and had a great score then why not go out on one date at least? “Why not?! I mean...At what date is it technically okay to even ask what their score is? I don’t want to be a year in and find out that their score is in the red. So many problems to suddenly be blindsided with!” Kara sighed. “Alex think about it! You walk up to a pretty woman and go, ‘Hey, what’s your credit score?’ and she shows you this awesome number and then you’re practically fanning yourself and going, ‘Oooooo, now _that_ is hot! H-O-T!’ See?” Kara hears that quiet soft laugh from the table behind her again. Who is that? She has a nice laugh.

“Gaaaahhd. Kara. You would find that hot wouldn’t you? You’re so weird. I love you. Alien or not.”

“I find plenty of other things hot, but I just...I just need something concrete to get things started in the right direction you know? We are so much more likely to get comfortable and start a family if we’re both focused, want the same things, and are both financially fit. Right?” She scrunched her face a little too cutely in Alex’s opinion. “Alex, it makes sense in my head.”

Alex shook her head at her sister and started to clean up the small mess they made at their table, “No, I honestly don’t know about anything that goes on in your head, but that is okay. I think I’d be scared there.” She shot her a look to make sure the little burn landed. “You’ll find...a weirdo out there that is just perfect for you. I’ll give her the shovel talk and glare at her during your wedding. It’ll be _great_.”

Kara nodded happily, her ponytail bouncing as she did. “Except you’ll be nice to her at our wedding because she’ll be your sister-in-law! I was nice...am nice to my sister-in-law.”

“You are nice to almost everyone. I am not.”

Alex threw away their trash and sat back down. Noonan’s wasn’t busy. There were only a handful of people here this early. A few people in the booth near the door, a few college students cramming, and a woman at the table right behind them.

“You could be nicer if you tried.” 

“I’m somewhat nice to you and I’m nice to Kelly and Mom. So, that has to count for something.”

Kara laughed at her, “Kelly is one of the nicest people and she sees past your cactus exterior too. Because she knows it’s all an act to look cool. You are a bigger soft-y than I am.”

“Shhhh. Don’t tell everyone. Reputation. Remember?” Alex shushed her and smiled softly at the blonde. 

“Mmmhmm. Well, I should head to work. I love you and I’ll call you later.”

Alex smiled, “Love you too, remember I’m working a double today and I have two surgeries scheduled.” Kara wished her luck.

Before either of the sisters could stand and finish their ‘goodbye’ with a hug the woman that had been sitting behind them walked near their table. She’s a tall brunette. Her hair is perfectly straightened. She’s wearing a black power suit, complete with white silk, collared, button top under her tailored blazer, and some black stilettos and Alex practically choked because she recognized her immediately at Lena Luthor. CEO of L Corp.

She leveled them both with a perfect smile, “Good morning ladies.”

Alex nodded, unable to find words. Kara gulped a little, because holy...it’s Lena Luthor, “Morning...”

Her green eyes sparkled a little. She pulled out her phone from her blazer pocket tapped at the screen a few times and handed it to Kara. 

She accepted the phone but was too busy looking at her bright green eyes for a moment. She steadied her breath and looked at the device. It was her credit score. It’s as green as her eyes. Kara swallowed. What? Wait...what?!?! She is the woman that was laughing behind her? She was laughing at them? IS THIS A JOKE OR REAL? This cannot be real.

Kara opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Her boss had told her to dive any chance life presented her with great changes. Maybe this isn’t a joke. Lena does not look like she is joking. She looks extremely pleased with herself if Kara is being honest. 

Alex is watching them and she catches a brief glimpse of the screen and instantly recognizes it as a popular credit score app. HOLY FUCKING SHITBALLS. NO WAY.

The blonde handed Lena back her phone with a nervous smile and she pulled out her own and opened the same app and passed her device to the woman in her amazing black suit. “Uh, here.”

Lena smiled politely and looked at the score, she bit her lip and Kara was instantly drawn even more to the bright red painted on them. She smiled brightly at Kara and jokingly fanned herself as if she was getting warm, “Ooooo, now that _is_ hot.” She practically purred and Kara’s and Alex’s jaws dropped. Lena laughed at them and put her number in Kara’s phone before handing it back to her. “Call me Kara Danvers. I’m single, financially fit, and I’m very interested in you. I hope that’s concrete enough of a start for you.”

Kara just nodded dumbly and watched the woman leave Noonan’s with a supernaturally mesmerizing sway to her hips. The brunette even looked back at her over her shoulder with a smug look and winked at her as she walked out the door. Presumably she’s off to L Corp to slay or hell, maybe she’s dropping by a photo-shoot first. Because, wow. 

Kara was still staring at the exit with her mouth open, she looked down at her phone and blinked at the contact information still right there in front of her. Lena Luthor. Lena...Luthor. Cover of Time Magazine and Forbes, THAT Lena Luthor. Holy-

Alex smacked her sister in the shoulder and was staring at her still in shock herself. “Kara! That is Lena fucking Luthor! She overheard us and asked you out!” 

The blonde nodded dumbly again. Yep. That just happened right? Kara pinched herself on her thigh and winced.

Alex laughed when she saw her sister pinch herself, “Holy shit. Kara! Oh my-holy fucking shit. She asked you out and all you said was, ‘morning and uh, here.’ How the fuck did that just happen?”

Kara shrugged. “I...don’t know.” She felt like she was tingling all over and like there was a thick fog in her head. She is after all just like her sister...pretty dumb...around pretty women. And yet, she just got Lena Luthor’s number. She...Kara Danvers...has Lena Luthor’s number in her phone and she is expecting her to call her. Holy-

Alex smacked her sister again. Wait until she tells Kelly. She has to tell her wife. Right now! She pulled out her phone and tapped her favorite contact.

“Babe! You are not going to believe what just happened! Yes. I’m fine. It’s just wild!” Alex excitedly filled Kelly in and Kara sat there and stared at Lena’s number and listened to her sister talk.

  
  


Comments please?

Thoughts?

KUDOS?

Thanks for reading and I can’t wait to post soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Credit Cupid

rancordesherzens

  
  


~~Two-shot.~~ Three-shot!!!

Fluff.MoreFluff.Sex.With.A.Side.Of...Fluff.

Kara was sitting in her office. She’s wearing a pretty light pink dress, it’s short, with a modest neck line and her hair is up in a low pomp updo. She has on her usual amount of makeup.

She was diligently working on an article in her office when the door swung open suddenly, scaring the crap out of her. She even let out a startled cry as she sprung away from her desk a little. “Aahhhhhhh!”

Cat Grant stormed into her office in a pinstripe skirt and nice top. She slammed the door behind her and slapped a magazine on Kara’s desk and asked her directly with a semi-glare, “How long has _this_ been going on?”

Kara’s wide blue eyes slowly tore away from her boss and she scooted her chair closer to the desk to peer down at the magazine. On the cover is a remarkable high def photo of her making out with Lena on a park bench. Kara laughed a little nervously. She...they hadn’t come out to the public yet. Kara’s family knew, but Lena wanted to wait on announcing it for a while. Guess now is the time?

“Surprise?” Kara kind of squeaked out. There had been plenty of rumors around Catco for a while now that Kara was dating some rich _man_ for months now. Flowers...so many flowers. Food was always being delivered. Fancy cars bringing her to work and taking her home everyday. 

“Are you asking me?” She sighed, rolled her eyes, and shook her head before continuing. “Yes! I am surprised. I’ve heard the rumors that you were dating someone with money and I’ve respected your privacy because you weren’t inclined to share anything with me. I didn’t even know you were attracted to women! Lena Luthor?! Kara!” Cat was actually looking really happy now. Kara was so confused, “How long? Is this the person that’s been sending you cars everyday and flowers to your office?” Well yes, Kara thought. It’s not like anyone else would be doing that.

“Yes. We’ve...been dating for almost four months now.” Kara said and blushed as she picked up the magazine and looked over the cover and then flipped to the article with even more high def coverage of their date that night. Pictures of them eating at a cafe, strolling through an open air market hand-in-hand, kisses here and there, and finally them making out at the park. That had been a great night. She blushed even more when she thought about what all they did once they got back to Lena’s penthouse. 

Cat grinned widely, “This is amazing! You two are hot! If you want to address the public I hope it goes without saying that-”

“-that you get the coverage. Right...we had talked about that and agreed...we just hoped for a little more time before the paparazzi got involved in our relationship.” Kara closed the magazine and slid it back to her giddy boss.

Cat smiled and sat in the chair in front of her reporter’s desk, “I understand that. _Everyone_ knows now.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah.”

Her boss smiled wider, “You and Lena Luthor. I am trying to process that. It makes sense...you see the good in people and withhold judgments until you’ve been around a person and form your own opinions...she comes from a hard family. Sure they’re all successful in their own chosen professions. Law with her father and brother, fashion with her mother, and innovation in science with Lena. I just...I didn’t know Lena was interested in women either. There were rumors, there always are rumors about powerful women. She was just always so focused on science and building her own empire that I thought she just didn’t have time to date. I understand that. It’s hard.” 

Kara smiled and looked at the magazine cover again. God, it was a great picture of them and she hardly felt any shame in being caught. Her blush is from the mere thought of Lena. “Well, she’s making time for dating now and she certainly seems...interested...in me.” 

The woman across from her laughed and tapped the magazine cover. “She sure does. You two have been dating for almost four months. How did that even happen?”

Kara leaned back against her chair and raised her eyebrows at Cat’s question.

She smiled and shrugged, “Don’t get me wrong. You are a catch. Young, beautiful, responsible, if a bit quirky...I just don’t know when your paths crossed or how it developed into this.” She tapped the photo again.

Kara laughed, “Off the record.”

The Queen of Media nodded and her smile grew again, “Yes, Kara.”

So Kara took a deep breath, chewed on her lip, and told Cat how they met and how Lena asked her out.

Cat covered her mouth as she laughed so hard she was crying. Kara leaned onto her desk and laughed with her. “I know! I know! My sister laughs every time she thinks about it and my sister-in-law is endlessly amused by it too. I will NEVER live it down. I will never regret that it happened either, because now I have Lena.”

Kara pulled a tissue from the little box on the other end of her desk and handed it to Cat. Cat accepted it and was dabbing at her eyes carefully, “I love it Kara. It sounds just like your kind of silly romcom. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you. I really like her. More than like her...I just haven’t found the courage to tell her yet. I know she knows and I know she feels the same way. I just...don’t want to scare her off.”

Cat laughed loudly and sniffed, “Don’t make me cry again. Kara, if that conversation with your sister at Noonan’s didn’t scare her off then nothing will!” Cat fell into another fit of laughter. 

Kara sighed and watched her boss. She’s right. She’s always right. God she wished Cat would show this side of her to other people too. She’s not the total boss bitch the whole world thinks she is. She crafted that image on purpose though. Lena too. It’s what it takes to have respect in a boardroom.

The CEO dabbed at her eyes again. “Now please tell me about hanging around in that boutique and what exactly is an inverted sit up? That’s what you said right?”

Kara laughed, “I went to a boutique with Alex and Kelly. We were supposed to be buying dresses for a party with Kelly’s family.” She played with her hands a little as she recalled the day. “The ceilings were amazing. Exposed beams and beautiful natural lighting. I just had to hang from them! Alex tried to stop me. I scaled one of the support pillars and hung upside down from the beams...it was like…” Kara looked up at her office ceiling and she thought about the boutique ceiling. “20 ft in the air. Alex was freaking out. Kelly was laughing and most of the staff were definitely upset with me. So, I hung upside down and did sit ups and maybe flashed my abs while I sang ‘The Bare Necessities’ the Phil Harris and Bruce Reitherman version. Then I slid down the pillar and we all got banned from the store for life. Our pictures are still on a bulletin board near the door as you walk in. We’re the only people that aren’t shoplifters on their wall of infamy.”

Cat shook her head and smiled, “You rebel.”

Kara scrunched her face and laughed. “The pictures are from their CCTV. Mine is of me hanging upside down and laughing. If you go to M.P. Boutique downtown you’ll see them. The owner was yelling at me in French. Did I mention that? I thought she was pretty and she thought I was just pretty dumb.”

“No, you didn’t mention that. But, that’s a nice little detail and I’m sure she thought you were pretty and dumb.”

They smiled at each other. Cat left the magazine on Kara’s desk. She told her that she bought that copy for her. Her own copy is in her office. 

Kara had rushed out of Catco in her high-heels when her shift ended and she literally dodged people and deflected every question about her and Lena. She slid into the backseat of the car and escaped her coworkers with a huff as she looked out the back window.

Her dress had ridden up her thighs as she pulled the door closed and turned to look at her coworkers as the driver sped away. She turned and was greeted with Lena smiling at her. 

“Oh, God! Lena! I didn’t know you were right there!” Kara held her hand to her heart and then adjusted her dress and clicked her seat belt.

The CEO undid her belt and crossed the car to sit next to her and re-secure herself. Her hair was as straight as the day she asked her out. Ha. She was wearing a short black skirt and a red flow-y shirt. “You were in a hurry to escape. Did they happen to see a certain magazine perhaps? Haaaave you seen it?”

Kara smiled, “Yes...Cat brought me a copy and interrogated me.” Lena smiled at her, she knew their conversations could never be considered interrogations. 

“And?”

The blonde laughed and placed a kiss on red lips, “And those were some really good pictures. High definition.”

Lena laughed, “So, you’re not upset?”

“No! I know we were hoping for more time away from the public eye, but well, it can’t be helped now.” Kara grasped Lena’s hand closest to her. “Are you upset?”

Lena shook her head, “No. I’m happy. I’m glad I told my family about us a couple of months ago. Sure they were shocked, well Lex wasn’t, and it was a rocky few weeks there, but...at least I got to tell them. Can you imagine if they had learned about it from that article?”

Kara laughed and kissed Lena’s hand. “Your Mom would have stormed in like Cat did. Scaring the crap out of you, slapping the magazine down on your desk, and pointing at our picture and demanding an explanation.” 

Lena giggled and hugged Kara in the backseat. “She did that to you!?!”

“Yes! I almost jumped out of my own skin, Lee. She’s super happy for us though! She just wants the exclusive scoop to publish one day.”

“Did you tell her we actually already talked about that?”

“Yes,” Kara kissed Lena’s temple and held her, “She’s happy with the answer and she absolutely loves how we met and how you asked me out.”

“You actually told Cat!?!” Lena laughed even more and squeezed the blonde.

“Uh, yeah. She was laughing so hard she was crying and I have to give her a tissue.”

Lena beamed at her girlfriend. “I love how we met, Puppy.”

Kara blushed at the nickname. She loves it. Anyone else and she’d be uncomfortable or a little annoyed. When Lena calls her that she just melts and feels nothing but warmth and feels totally loved by her. The look in her eyes when she addresses her that way. She wants to die, old and gray, and still having that whispered in her ear by this woman.

“I love it too.” She closed the small gap between their lips and kissed Lena thoroughly. They didn’t pull away until the driver came over the speaker and announced that they’d be at Kara’s apartment in a minute. Kara pulled away, glad she had ditched glasses years ago for contacts, otherwise they’d be all skewed or tossed to the side right now. Lena grinned at her and started wiping her red lipstick off of Kara’s face. The blonde laughed and did the same for Lena.

The car stopped and Kara hesitated to get out, “Can you stay and visit?” She asked hopefully.

Lena licked her lips and shook her head sadly, “I have to finish a couple of things in my lab. I just needed to see you for a bit.”

Kara leaned in and kissed her again. Lena nipped at her lip and Kara moaned a little before pulling away, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and getting out of the car and running upstairs. The paparazzi managed a quick snap of a flushed and smiling Lena in the back seat and retreating blonde in her short light pink dress.

Nia made it her personal mission to send any picture of the couple that was made public to Kara via messenger with appropriate emojis attached. One with lots of hearts of their date that outed them, a blushing emoji with the pic of Lena flushed and smiling in the back seat of a town car, and a laughing one when the two women stuck their tongues out at the paparazzi a couple of weeks later and so on. Kara actually enjoyed getting the texts from Nia and always forwarded them to Lena. 

It’s a Saturday morning and Kara is still in her pj shorts and tank top reading over her notes for an article that is due Monday morning to Snapper as soon as she gets to work. She adjusted her thick glasses and focused, not feeling like putting in her contacts yet. Lena slowly walks past her girlfriend in one of her short, silk, lingerie gowns. It’s a dark silver gray and has a little lace along the top and bottom hems. “Kara.” She says, her voice thick as honey.

“Hmmm?” She replies without looking up from her work on Lena’s couch.

Lena leans against the counter, and tries again, “Puppy.”

Kara raises her eyebrows, “Yeah, Lee?” She still doesn’t look up.

The CEO rolls her eyes and goes to her room to grab her phone. This will get her to come back to bed. She props up the pillows, leans back against them, ruffles her hair a little, and sends a screenshot of her credit score to Kara with a kiss emoji. She hears Kara’s phone ding and not a minute later Kara is in the doorway with a dumb grin on her face. She loves that face and that grin.

“Hey, Kara.”

“Hi.” She says from the threshold. 

Lena slowly slides up her silk gown to reveal lace panties, “How’d you like that dirty pic?”

Kara laughed and blushed, “I love you.”

Lena eyes widened and offered her sweet girlfriend a quick out if she didn’t quite mean to let that slip yet, “You love my credit score, Puppy.”

Kara nodded and smiled as she climbed onto the bed and straddled Lena, “I like your credit score. It helped us get to our first date. _I love you_.”

Lena grinned and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her into a hard hug and kissed her repeatedly all over her pretty face before telling her, “I love you too.” Over and over. 

They had stayed in bed all day showing each other just how much they loved one another. They’re laying on their sides, resting and staring. Kara swears Lena has stars in her eyes they’re practically sparkling and Lena would say the same about Kara’s.

“Are you going to be sending me a pic of your score now when you want to have sex?” Kara asked jokingly. 

“Not just my score.”

“What else?” Kara smiled at her and her blue eyes traced the outlines of Lena’s face. 

“My breasts. Me biting my lip...I know those both turn you on too.” Lena likely shoved Kara over and settled on top of her.

Kara laughed and rubbed Lena’s back, “Yes, those pictures would work too.”

Lena laughed and placed kisses on Kara’s neck. “I can send you even more graphic ones if you wanted.” She pulled back and looked Kara in the eye.

Kara blushed, “I...uh. I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to getting any kind of pictures of you. We are consenting adults.”

The CEO laughed a deep, throaty laugh and continued her assault of Kara’s tan neck.

Kara moaned and guided Lena back to her lips and she lost herself in the feel of Lena’s warm and talented tongue again. When she started trailing down her body and kissing at her thighs she just knew there was no way she was getting anymore work done on her article until sometime Sunday. 

Lena firmly kissed Kara’s sex and the sensitivity there from their earlier activities made her buck into the motion a little harder than she would have normally. Lena laughed and grasped her hips and did it again. As Kara whined at the attention the CEO didn’t let go and when her girlfriends movements became frantic she just enjoyed the ride. Kara was trying her hardest to chase the feeling she craved and she had threaded her long, strong fingers into Lena’s disheveled hair. Lena finished her off by swirling her tongue quickly and sucking at her clit and increasing her pressure as she did it all. Kara ground into her mouth and when she sunk into the sheets Lena wiped her face on her taut abs and kissed her way back up to her throat.

Kara was gasping and she had covered her face with one of her hands and then ran her fingers through her messy hair, “Lena. I…” She didn’t finish her sentence. She just lay there and let Lena kiss her neck and her jaw. When she got some of her composure back, and it took her a little while, she sat up. What’s one more round before a shower and a nap? She kissed Lena roughly and she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed Lena’s favorite strap on. She pulled in on after she quickly slid out from under Lena and gently pushed her face down onto the bed and pulled her hips up into the air. Lena bounced a little with the movement, laughed, smiled at her over her shoulder, and squirmed under the attention. She loves it when she can get Kara worked up enough to willingly seek out a toy without any sort of prompting. Kara grabbed a little lube although they both knew it wasn’t necessary. She felt for Lena’s entrance and slowly guided in the blue toy. Lena reached back for her and grasped one of the straps to pull Kara quickly into her so that she flush against her. She let out a guttural moan that made Kara blush head to toe even more than she already was. She easily blushed two or three shades darker at that move.

The blonde wiggled a little and tightened the straps. Lena gasped at the movement. Kara tightened her grasp on Lena’s hips and prayed for the stamina to give her girlfriend one or two more orgasms before having to tap out. She hit a rhythm that had Lena rocking back into her and moaning loudly and saying her name like a mantra. She did manage to find the energy and strength. 

Kara sighed happily as she kissed the expanse of Lena’s back. She knew she’d find someone that wouldn’t be annoyed with her energy levels. She found a woman that was amused by her, found her endearing, and was always able to find activities to help her burn off her energy. Whether it was physical labor at home or work, errands, games, exercise, or sex. It didn’t matter to Kara as long as she could keep seeing that sparkle in Lena’s eyes and feeling the warmth in her chest as she looked at her and smiled.

Kara woke up early Sunday and finished her article before Lena woke up. She didn’t wake up until the smell of coffee wafted into her bedroom.

When she walked into the kitchen with just her robe on Kara smiled shyly and looked her up and down. “Good morning.”

Lena accepted the fresh coffee from the woman and grinned into the mug as she drank it. “Good morning.”

Kara placed a kiss on her forehead and started to fix them some breakfast.

  
  


Thanks for reading!!

Comments? What’d you think?

KUDOS if you liked it?

Take care!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Credit Cupid

rancordesherzens

Hey! This was supposed to be a two-shot, but here you go Lucy and MarvelGirl aaannnddd anyone else that asked 😁 Enjoy!

  
  


Alex was lounging with Kelly at her childhood home in Midvale. They’ve gotten comfortable on the loveseat in the living room. Kara and Lena are in the next room sitting on the floor playing a card game and are visible due to the double archway between the rooms. 

Kelly leaned into Alex’s side. “They are so sweet together.”

Alex tried to scowl but couldn’t muster the energy. She was full from dinner and close to falling asleep snuggled into her wife’s side. “Uh, yeah, I guess they are kind of sweet.”

The Doctors looked at each other and there was a deep pride in Kelly’s gaze and it made Alex blush a little, “Don’t tell Lena that I like her. She’s gotta take my threats seriously.”

Kelly hugged her and kissed her cheek, “Ok, sweetie.” Kelly knows for a fact that the women like each other and they both know it, they’re just stubborn.

Alex grumbled a little, “I’m just as bad as my Dad. When did that happen?”

Her wife laughed and kissed her again. Alex turned her head and kissed her on her waiting lips and hummed into her and hugged her tighter. 

Speak of the devil. Jeremiah walked through and made an obnoxious noise to scare his oldest daughter. She jumped a little and threw a pillow at him from across the room. She missed and a picture frame wobbled. Only slightly.

Eliza fussed from the kitchen, “No throwing! Do not break my things!”

Kara looked over at the commotion and laughed. Lena did too and she beat Kara in another few hands of Blackjack. Kara grumbled, “Is there any card game that I have a chance of winning with you?”

Lena looked at her girlfriend haughtily, “Strip poker. I’d still _win_ , but with that one we both win no matter what.”

Kara giggled and tried another hand. She hit and got a perfect 21. She cheered and Lena leaned across the cards to kiss her. “Good job.”

Lena had hugged everyone bye and was waiting on Kara in the car with Alex and Kelly. Alex was driving, because she’s a monster of a backseat driver. It is just better for everyone to let her have control of the vehicle. So they do.

Jeremiah squeezed Kara’s arm and hugged her again, “I love you, Kara.” She hugged him back and grinned, “I love you too, Jeremiah.” 

Eliza practically cooed at her youngest daughter, “I love you sweetie, thanks for visiting and it was nice to see Lena again.”

Kara blushed, “I love you too, Eliza. I’m...happy to visit and I know Lena is too.”

Her foster mother tucked a strand of her daughter’s hair behind her ear, “Any chance my youngest is getting married anytime soon? One of you needs to give me grandbabies.” Kara laughed awkwardly. Eliza laughed at her and shooed her away. Her and her husband held each other's hands and watched Alex’s vehicle back out of the driveway and head back towards National City. 

“I’m proud of them.” Jeremiah said quietly. 

Eliza agreed wholeheartedly and they went inside to have a drink and watch a movie Jeremiah had picked out earlier in the evening. 

Kara was a blushing mess when she climbed into Alex’s vehicle. Alex smirked and glanced at her sister in the mirror, “She pester you about getting married and having babies?”

The blonde nodded and looked out the window. Lena reached for her hand and smiled, “My Mother and Father do it too.” She mimicked Lillian perfectly, “Lena, put a ring on her finger before she bails. Lena, I know the perfect doctor for when the two of you decide to have children. His success rate is downright miraculous.” Lena laughed and squeezed Kara’s hand. 

Kelly laughed at the impression, “I’m lucky. My Mom and Dad are always asking James when he will give them grandkids. They know I want kids and are polite enough to not keep asking me to my face. They just linger in the shadows and wait for me to surprise them.” Alex giggled. 

“All of our parents are waiting in the shadows.” Alex muttered darkly as she white-knuckled the steering wheel and jokingly looked around in a paranoid manner. 

They all laughed.

Kara was still in shock and it’s been days. She keeps thinking over that moment. She keeps seeing it in the news. She’s read about it. She’s confirmed it, she’s told her family, she swears she could hear Eliza cheer from Midvale without a phone, but she’s still in shock. But, the big shiny rock on her ring finger is hard to ignore. Not that she’s trying to ignore it. Nope. She’s just trying to...human. She’s trying to actually get some work done today instead of mostly just staring at her ring and the pictures of her and Lena when she asked her to marry her. It had been a romantic and sweet night in the park and they were a few months past their one year anniversary. She hadn’t even suspected that Lena was going to ask and when she found her voice she screamed ‘yes’ and tackled the woman right onto their picnic blanket. 

She couldn’t focus. So she took her work to Cat’s office and asked the woman if she could work from her balcony. Back when she was her assistant and occasionally as one of her reporters she has used that space to ground her and help her focus. Cat nodded and grinned at her and she went out there and set up her small work station for the remainder of her shift.

Kara got a screenshot of Lena’s credit score as she entered the Catco lobby at the end of the day. She chuckled to herself when she saw it.

She hopped in the town car quickly to avoid cameras and literally slid right into Lena’s lap. The CEO laughed loudly, hugged her, and pulled the door shut. “Well, hello, Miss Danvers.”

The blonde grinned and kissed her soundly on her red lips. “Hey, Miss Luthor.”

They grinned at each other and Kara shifted so she could sit next to her fiance and buckle in, she looked at her ring a moment before grinning at Lena again. “I see your credit score went up 8 points.”

The CEO shook her head and giggled, “I thought you might like that.” She pressed a deep kiss into Kara’s lips and used the speaker to tell the driver to take a scenic route to her penthouse. Lena’s hands were already gliding up Kara’s thighs and under her dress and she placed hot kisses along her neck and on her lips. 

Kara moaned and happily let Lena do whatever she wanted to do to her. 

Kara and Lena had been married now for four years and somehow...well somehow Lena sending screenshots of her credit score just does NOT get old. Even if the great score itself doesn’t particularly turn Kara on, the knowledge of just where Lena’s mind has wandered off certainly does. She’s in a meeting with Cat and different heads of departments. Kara is supervising under Snapper now and attends more meetings. She glances at her phone and sees the pic of the score and unfortunately for her so does Cat. Thank God, it was a glimpse at her financial assets and not say, some of Lena’s physical assets. Cat stifled a laugh and they managed to make it through the rest of the meeting and right when Kara thought she’d be able to hurry off to her office without any problems Ms. Grant called after her, “Luthor to my office.”

Kara mentally cursed, only slightly, nothing to the degree her wife or her sister would have done. She followed her boss to her office and sat down on the couch when prompted. Cat sat across from her on the opposite couch and looked delightfully smug.

“Does your wife _still_ send you her credit score?” Cat knows what she saw and the more she thought about it during the meeting, because yes she thought about it, the more she just had to ask her friend to confirm it.

“Uh, um, yes. She does. She thinks she’s funny.”

Cat pressed her lips into a thin line as she squinted at her and thought. Then she shook her head and smiled cheekily, “No, it’s more than isn’t it Kara.”

Kara sighed, there is literally _no_ point in trying to keep anything from her boss/friend. “Yes...uh...it quickly became a non-graphic way to send a pic demanding...sex...asap.” Kara blushed and glanced at her watch. “She has a meeting in an hour. I thought maybe I’d head over and take both of my breaks...at L Corp today.”

Cat practically cackled. “Go! Hurry! Don’t want to leave your wife waiting.”

Kara sprang up and grinned. She was still blushing, but at least Cat wasn’t pressing her for even more, she likely would at a later time, in a casual setting with drinks in their hands. She grabbed her things and let her long legs carry her to her loving and eagerly waiting wife. She really wished she could fly and just be there in a flash. But, her lengthy stride and lead-footed driver does the trick pretty nicely.

Kara had finished a round of plyometrics at her and Lena’s penthouse after work and now she was on one of her running routes. She had messaged Alex and Lena the route she was taking along with her live GPS location. Kara wasn’t too worried, but Alex demanded this be the new running and cycling procedure otherwise she was going to get her ex-Maggie, to source and attach an ankle monitor to her. Kara shrugged, but totally believed her. Maggie had texted and thought it was hilarious. Lena thought it was a good idea but said she could make a fashionable alternative if needed. 

Sometimes Alex will drive beside her when she runs or she’ll join her with her fancy jogging stroller and Kara’s favorite little nephew Joseph.

Today Kara was running alone. She was over half-way through her run. It’s hot outside. Sunny and she’s showing off her muscles, curves, and tan skin in a loose athletic tank, and cycling shorts. She sees a black car in her peripherals pull up alongside her and she cocks her head to the side and pauses her music playing through her wireless earbuds. Other people on the sidewalk are watching now too. Because, well, it looks pretty sketchy.

Kara thinks maybe it’s one of her drivers but she isn’t one hundred percent sure and just when she gets ready to bolt that the window rolls down and Lena is sitting in the back seat with Cat next to her and they both look glamorous and are wearing designer sunglasses.

Lena leans out the window a little and does an obnoxious wolf whistle at her. Kara laughs and gets closer to the curb and grins at both of them. She’s pretty winded and sweaty. “Hey? I was ready to run away!”

Her wife smiled widely, “Don’t run away baby! I’m all the woman you’ll ever need!”

Well. If people weren’t paying attention before. They are now. Great. 

Kara rolled her bright blue eyes and looked at Cat. She shrugged, just along for the ride, and always happy to mess with Kara. 

“Sorry, but I’m married!” Kara yelled loudly back at Lena.

While some onlookers were concerned that a potentially dangerous scene was developing, others recognized Lena Luthor and put the dots together that she was just joking around with her wife. A couple of people even spotted Cat Grant laughing and smiling inside the car.

“Leave your foolish husband and marry a financially fit woman! I hear some find that insanely attractive!” Lena giggled when Kara apologetically waved at an elderly woman near her.

The woman just watched her and waited to see what was happening. Kara looked at her wife and laughed, “Financially fit huh?! That IS...pretty hot. What else do you have to offer, stalker, I don’t know?!”

Cat laughed and shook her head. The driver was pretty amused by the couple often and this was just going to be the newest thing they would want to do for a while now. He’s okay with that. 

“That’s pretty much it, Blondie! Take me or leave me! Please take me!”

Kara acted like she was gonna continue her run but she stopped and turned in a fluid movement and she ran up to the car and leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her wife’s lips. She pulled away with a wide grin and hopped back onto the sidewalk, “I love you Mrs. Luthor and I’ll see you at home!” 

Kara went back on her run. Lena hung out the window a little further and ignored the amused civilians of National City, “I love you too Mrs. Luthor! See you!” 

She rolled up her window and Cat laughed more, “You two are ridiculous. You’re perfect for one another.”

“I know.” Lena agreed and pulled out her phone to send Kara texts.

_5:06 pm_

**Lena:** Oooooo, I hate to see you go, but I LOVE to watch you run away 😍

Kara laughed when her phone read her the text through her bluetooth and she used talk-to-text to reply.

_5:07 pm_

**_Kara:_ ** That reminds me.. We ordered something a week ago and it’s delivery was confirmed today 😉 I’m almost home first one there gets to wear it the for first two rounds

Lena gasped and ordered her driver to take her home first and as fast as possible instead of Cat, “Sorry Cat, something...urgent has come up.”

Cat eyed her friend and snatched her phone, she held it away from the brunette long enough to be able to read the last two texts and cackled when she handed it back.

“Sex is always so urgent with you two.” 

Lena took a picture of her biting her lips with some cleavage in view and sent it to Kara in hopes of slowing her down.

Cat laughed at her friend. 

Lena put her phone away and checked her makeup and touched up her lipstick, “Yes. It is. I can’t get enough of her Cat. It scares me sometimes, but I’ve never been happier.”

“That’s not bad, stoke that flame and keep it hot.” She grinned at her. “What toy did you two order?”

Lena giggled but refused to answer.

Kara got there first by the way. Just barely, after she tripped and rolled around on the sidewalk over Lena’s not even graphic picture she sent her from the car. She was still unwrapping the package when Lena ran through the still open penthouse door. Kara hadn’t bothered to shut the door behind her or kick her shoes off. Those precious seconds helped her win the race. 

It was worth it.

  
  


Kelly thought it would be nice to all go and get fitted for semi-formal outfits for their family reunion and then plan some outings in said outfits and Cat assured her she and Lena would take care of the arrangements; she knew the perfect place for the entire extended family too. Danvers, Grant, Luthor, Olsen, Arias, Schott, Vasquez, Dox, Jones, and Lance. They were all to meet at the small chosen venue for snacks, drinks, socialization, and fittings. Kelly agreed to go with Cat’s choice of venue.

The fitting party for the family gathering was a little crazy, Cat and Lena thought that they were being funny when they chose to have it at M.P. Boutique. 

Alex, Kara, and Kelly’s pictures were still on the wall of infamy as you walked inside. 

When they realized where it was at they were laughing so hard. Joseph was walking in and looking around while holding his Mom’s hands. Kara bursts through the door and she just starts belting out ‘The Bare Necessities’ and dancing with her happy little nephew. The French woman, Michelle Pelissier, gasped at the pretty blonde and recognized the antics instantly. She had not realized that the blonde that caused havoc that day was also the reporter from Catco that married Lena Luthor. She watched them dance and she tried to compose herself. Lena pulled her family members pictures from the wall of infamy and smiled pointedly at the woman. Cat poured herself a glass of wine and settled in for a show. 

Hours into the fitting, Lena sat next to Kara and kissed her on the cheek. She pulled out her phone and sent her wife a picture of her newest credit score. She got up and headed to the back of the boutique.

_2:03 pm_

**Lena:** [photo attached] Meet me in the fitting room

_2:03 pm_

**_Kara:_ ** Are you trying to get me kicked out AGAIN

_2:04 pm_

**Lena:** With my portfolio? Puppy, I bought this place a week ago. I own the building and gave her a slightly reduced rent. The previous owner was overcharging. Even for downtown property.

_2:04 pm_

**Kara:** That is H-O-T 🔥🔥🔥 

Kara laughed and excused herself politely to follow her wife. As she did, she glanced up at the rafters and giggled.

Kelly leaned into Cat’s side and whispered, “Those two don’t even try to be discreet anymore.”

Nia snapped a picture of their retreating forms and sent it to Kara and Lena in a group message.

_2:04 pm_

**Nia:** [photo attached] 👀WE ALL SEE U even the french lady be looking

  
  
  


Comments?

Kudos?

Thank you for reading!!! 

Check out my other fics if you’re interested??? ‘Waffle Cone’, ‘A Thing of Beauty’, ‘Kill Command’, and more! 

Take care!


End file.
